


Alive

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: The Division (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain cleanses the earth…and the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ctorres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctorres/gifts).



> Date: 14 October 2005  
> Word Count: 100  
> Series: n/a  
> What Has Gone Before: n/a  
> Summary: Rain cleanses the earth…and the soul.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: Only at Frisked & Conquered…This is an exclusive to Frisked & Conquered
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Lifetime Television, Kedzie Productions, Viacom Productions, and Paramount. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. . This site is in no way affiliated with "The Division", Lifetime Television, or any representatives of Bonnie Bedelia, Nancy McKeon, Lisa Vidal, or Tracey Needham. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Notes: [](http://ctorres.livejournal.com/profile)[**ctorres**](http://ctorres.livejournal.com/) requested a [_The Division_ sensory drabble dealing with "rain falling on pavement"](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ariestess/466290.html?thread=1066354#t1066354). I did what I could…. I don't think there's actually a specific character intended here, tho' my instincts tend to push me toward Jinny or CD.

  


She'd always found comfort in the rain. The soothing, cleansing chance to start fresh. Didn't matter if it was a light mist or a torrential downpour. The steady drumbeat as it pummeled the ground, bouncing off pavement and soaking into earth.

More like a heartbeat. Steady thrumming reminder of her connection to planet, the people and animals upon it. That she belonged. No matter if she wanted to forget or not.

Her mother's heartbeat.

It reminded her of her mother, of being a child, of being safe and loved. Of belonging somewhere, of mattering to someone.

Of being alive.

Alive.


End file.
